


Porcelain Bath

by justkidnow



Series: New York Longing [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1950s, Extremely Underage, Lust, M/M, Multi, Seduction, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidnow/pseuds/justkidnow
Summary: The aftermath of a dirty scene.  Then Levi is insecure about his age.





	

Outside in the early dusty morning, metallic rain tapped vigorously against the glass of the bathroom. The water puddled down streets and beneath cars while the clouds fogged the windows and concealed the trees.  It was a beautiful winter indeed.

 

Levi ran a warm washcloth filled of aromatic soap down the length of Nico’s arm, scrubbing lightly at any dirtied flesh. 

 

The bathroom smelled of red roses and of something sweet, heavy with sugar.  The steam of water caused the beautiful scents to spread around the whole room.  Nico relaxed tranquilly against a marble bath, arm outstretched atop the edge. 

 

“You have such beautiful skin, has anyone ever told you?” Levi said in a cryptic whisper.

 

Nico’s neck tingled at the sensation of Levi’s fingertips scraping along the inner of his wrists and he writhed in the water.

 

“You’re,” Nico bit his lip, “the first.”

 

Levi smirked playfully and Nico felt his heartbeat pick up a dirty rhythm.  

 

“Last night,” Nico spoke as Levi began to clean, up his shoulder.

 

“Hm?”

 

The two made eye contact for a second and Nico decided he was too embarrassed so he shook his head, a light pink shading his cheeks.

 

“I feel sore,” He confessed, pulling his knees to his chest and averting his gaze.

 

The older frowned and continued to scrub at the edge of his shoulder, “Maybe I shouldn’t have been so rough.”

 

Shaking his head, Nico rested his head on his knee and exhaled.

 

“It’s not that,”

 

Levi hummed then leaned closer to the male so he could began cleaning his neck, “Then because it was something you’re new to, yes?”

 

Nico lifted his head to allow Levi better access and he closed his eyes, “Yeah,”

 

Gentle fingers glided along the nape of Nico’s neck, caressing his baby like skin.  Nico moaned lustfully from the ardor of Levi’s touch.

 

“I’m sorry,” Levi whispered.  He said it with such sincerity however, that Nico could feel his heart melt. 

 

Opening his eyes, Nico sat up properly and twisted his body to meet Levi’s regretful face, “Kiss me.” 

 

Finding himself distracted, Levi’s unsettled mood faded rather quickly.  Nico’s desire filled eyes had him smirking devilishly. Accepting the invitation, Levi leaned in so his lips brushed selfishly against Nico’s.

 

The boy’s eyes fluttered along with his heart as Levi dropped the cloth and seized Nico’s wet shoulders, pulling him forward so the boy’s chest hit the wall of the tub. 

 

“Greedy kid,” The man mumbled against Nico’s lips before capturing them with a fierce kiss.

 

He nibbled Nico’s swollen lips before slowly traveling open mouthed kisses along the edge of his jaw.  A trembling hand latched on a couple strands of Levi's hair to reel him in closer as Nico gasped eroctically. 

 

Levi kissed a couple marks along Nico's neck before he pulled away to admire Nico's lewd panting lips.

 

“Good?” Levi asked breathlessly, removing his hands from the male.

 

Nico nodded and smiled with his teeth, releasing Levi's hair.

 

“Alright, up we go.” Levi demanded, “I have to dry you before you get sick.” 

 

Nico did as told, standing from the tub so the water trickled down his body.  Black hair stuck to the boy’s forehead, droplets dripping down his neck causing him to shiver and knees to shake. Levi aided him to step onto the tile before leaving to fetch a towel.  He wrapped the material around Nico's shoulders then led him back to the bedroom. 

 

Needless to say, Levi took his sweet time drying and dressing him.  Whenever Nico didn’t seem to be paying attention, he’d brush his thumb along his ribs or stroke his thighs. 

 

The teasing was nice in a painfully tedious way. It’s just Nico reacted so beautifully towards them, Levi could never stop. And well, Nico never stopped him.  

 

As Levi was kneeled, buttoning up the white blouse, Nico played with the man’s hair mindlessly.  He ran his fingers along the man’s scalp, loving how the soft hair tickled his skin.  Levi looked up for a moment then down again to finish the last button.

 

The boy smiled when he noticed something unusual. Something he had not seen before.

 

Nico spoke with a giggle, “You have a couple grey hairs,” 

 

Levi looked up with an alien expression Nico couldn't quite read.  But he knew that the man didn’t seem too pleased.

 

“What’s wrong?” Nico was compelled to ask.  

 

Levi winced to the question and stood, adjusting the collar of the blouse down.  The boy continued to stroke his hair before Levi spoke up, “My hair, I don’t like it anymore.”

 

The boy’s eyes saddened, “Why not?”

 

The man yawned then grabbed the walking stick from beside the nightstand. He then walked away so Nico followed.  He stood in front of a body length mirror, his own fingers digging through his hair to examine the grey.

 

“It shows my age, “ Levi breathed, “It makes me feel older than I am.”

 

Nico titled his head, standing behind the man, “Is that why you wear that hat?”

 

Without reply, Nico stood on his toes and hugged Levi’s stomach, leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek. His wet hair tickled the side of Levi’s neck, causing the older to spin around and hold Nico from the waist with his free hand.

 

“You should leave before I scare you away,” Levi murmured. 

 

Nico brought his hand up to caress Levi’s cheek, “Stop trying to get rid of me,” He spoke disarmingly, “We both know you’re obsessed.”

 

Breath caught in his throat and Levi couldn’t figure out what to respond, so Nico continued.

 

“When we first met, I saw the way you looked at me.” Nico smirked, “and I know you stare when you think I’m not paying attention.”

 

“Anyone would stare, “Levi managed to choke out.

 

Nico laughed and wrapped his hands around the man’s shoulders, jerking him so their lips were centimeters apart, “You're wrong, _Levi _,” Nico whispered.__

__

__Levi’s breath began to shake. As if he lost control, the man squeezed Nico’s waist so tight, the boy thought he’d die. His teeth bit into Nico’s lip, tugging it lustfully. He swiped his tongue along the seam of his mouth, forcing entrance into the boy’s cavern._ _

__

__The boy’s knees gave out beneath him but Levi held him tight to steady him, keeping him captivated with his tongue._ _

__

__But there was something Nico was right about._ _

__

__Levi was definitely obsessed with him._ _

__

__But Nico was addicted.  And there was no stopping it._ _


End file.
